rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Rosenkrone (Kapitel)
"Die Rosenkrone" ist das erste Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Merana, Seonid und Masuri kommen von ihrem Treffen mit Rand zurück und besprechen ihr weiteres Vorgehen mit den anderen Aes Sedai. Handlung Merana Ambrey * Merana: dunkelharig, kühle, haselnussbraune Augen, Graue Ajah. hat achtunddreißig Jahre zuvor in Caemlyn über einen Vertrag zwischen Arad Doman und Tarabon verhandelt, der den Streit um die Ebene von Almoth beenden soll. Während der Verhandlungen war es drei mal fast zum Krieg gekommen und hinterher hatte sie gewusst, dass der Vertrag nichts wert war. Sie fühlt sich jetzt genauso ausgelaugt wie damals, nachdem sie im Palast war. In einer Kutsche fahren Merana, Seonid, Masuri und Min vom Königlichen Palast zurück zur Rosenkrone. * Seonid: kühl und verschlossen. hat zwei Behüter denen gegenüber sie sehr sachlich eingestellt ist. * Masuri: schlank, lustige Augen. tanzt und schäkert gern. vergisst jeden Mann schnell wieder, sobald sie ein Gerücht über eine alte, verborgene Urschrift hört * Merana: ist seit dem fünften Vertrag von Falme nicht mehr verliebt gewesen * Basan: ehemaliger Behüter von Merana. Ein Jahr nach seinem Tod hat sie immer noch Angst gehabt. Hat sich danach nie wieder einen anderen Behüter genommen Merana betrachtet die drei Frauen um sich und ist sicher, dass Min in Rand al'Thor verliebt ist. Sie hat keine Beweise dafür, dass Min Rand alles erzählt hat, doch er weiß von Salidar und Merana ist beunruhigt. Obwohl sie sonst keine Angst hat, lässt der Gedanke an Rand ihr die Knie weich werden. * Rosenkrone: dreistöckiges weißes Gebäude. Der Schankraum ist mit dunkel glänzendem Holz vertäfelt, hat zwei Marmorkamine an gegenüberliegenden Wänden. Die Schankmädchen tragen blaue Kleider und weiße Schürzen mit roten gestickten Rosenkränzen, alle sind hübsch oder mindestens ansehnlich. Bevorzugtes Gasthaus der Adligen des Landes, die in Caemlyn kein eigenes Herrenhaus besitzt Im Schankraum der Rosenkrone warten Verin und Alanna, außer ihnen sind nur noch Behüter dort. Min verabschiedet sich mit der Begründung, sich die Stadt noch ansehen zu wollen, doch Merana ist sicher, dass sie sofort zu Rand zurückkehrt. * Herrin Cinchonine: Wirtin der Rosenkrone. rundlich Merana lässt Tee in den Privatraum bringen. Masuri, Seonid, Verin und Alanna begleiten sie. Als sie allein sind, erklärt Merana, dass sie noch nicht weiß, wie viel Schaden Alanna damit angerichtet hat, Rand an sich zu binden. Sie will von Rand berichten und seiner Wachsamkeit, doch Verin unterbricht sie und fragt, ob er ihnen weitere Beschränkungen auferlegt hat. Sie vermutet, dass er sich ein wenig fürchtet, aber nicht sehr, weshalb er Grenzen errichtet hat, und rät, ihn nicht zu sehr zu ängstigen. Merana weiß, dass sie keine Autorität über Verin und Alanna hat, weil diese nicht zu ihrer Abordnung gehören. Was die Stärke in der Macht betrifft, die die Hierarchie der Aes Sedai bestimmt, sind Merana und Alanna beide so ähnlich, dass niemand genau sagen kann, welche von ihnen die stärkere ist, doch Merana ist viel älter als Alanna und hat somit einen gewissen Vorteil. * Merana: war fünf Jahre lang Novizin. War schon zehn Jahre lang Aes Sedai, als Alanna geboren wurde. war sechs Jahre lang Aufgenommene * Alanna war sechs Jahre lang Novizin * Verin: war fünf Jahre Novizin und sechs Jahre Aufgenommene. Ist älter als Merana, vielleicht genausoviel älter wie sie, wie Merana älter ist als Alanna Sie hofft, dass dies Alanna dazu bringt, in einem größeren Maße zu gehorchen. Mit Verin ist es ähnlich, aber schwieriger, denn Verin ist älter als Merana. Sie ist beherrschter als Alanna, doch Merana muss sich immer wieder erinnern, dass sie nicht ihrem Befehl untersteht. Doch sie hofft auf einen Vorteil, weil Verin sich schuldig zu fühlen scheint an Alannas Handlungen. Merana wünscht sich, sie könnte die beiden Tag und Nacht in ihrer Schenke eingesperrt lassen, um auf die Mädchen aus den Zwei Flüssen aufzupassen. Merana setzt sich zu Seonid und Masuri, während Alanna und Verin stehen bleiben und weiß, dass ihnen das einen Vorteil bringt. Sie macht Alanna Vorwürfe und erklärt, dass Rand ihnen tatsächlich noch mehr Beschränkungen auferlegt hat, wie zum beispiel seiner Schule fern zu bleiben. Sie ist froh, dass sie von deren Lage weiß, verlangt aber, dass die Aes Sedai sich von den Männern fern halten. Sie erinnert sich gut an seine freundlichen, unterschwelligen Drohungen, als er sagte, die Aes Sedai könnten leicht zur Beute werden, wenn sie sich der Schule nähern. Sie ist lange genug Aes Sedai, um ihre Erschütterung nicht offen zu zeigen. * Sprichwort: Wenn du zwei Hasen gleichzeitig verfolgst, werden dir beide entkommen Auf ihre Nachfrage berichtet Alanna, dass Rand sich noch im Palast befindet und Merana ärgert sich, dass die Grüne so abwesend wirkt, dass sie sie mehrfach zur Antwort auffordern musste. Alanna berichtet von Rands Wunde, die ihn so quält, dass selbst sie es schwer erträglich findet. * Seonid: Teryl und Furen sind ihre Behüter Seonid kann sie verstehen und erwähnt, dass sie das gleiche Gefühl hatte, wenn ihre eigenen Behüter verletzt wurden, doch Masuri erklärt, sie sollten nicht vom Thema abschweifen. Merana will gerade erklären, dass sie versuchen will, Moiraines Platz bei Rand einzunehmen, als der Tee kommt. Nachdem die Dienerin wieder gegangen ist, kann man Alanna ihre Eifersucht über Meranas Vorhaben deutlich ansehen. Nachdem schließlich alle Aes Sedai sitzen, schränkt Merana ein, dass sie zwar seine Beraterin werden wollte, den Gedanken jedoch wieder verworfen hat, da Rand zu misstrauisch geworden ist. Seonid vergleicht ihn mit einem König und Masuri gibt zu, dass Nynaeve und Elayne in ihrer Beschreibung von ihm vollkommen recht hatten. Letztere glaubt nicht, dass er tatsächlich weiß, wann eine Frau die Macht lenkt, wollte den Beweis aber nicht herausfordern. * Seonid: aus Cairhien Seonid ist am meisten besorgt über die Aiel, die ihr sehr feindselig erschienen. Alanna ist inzwischen wieder abwesend, und Merana ist froh, dass Verin sich um sie kümmert. Sie selbst muss sich daran erinnern, hart genug gegenüber den beiden Aes Sedai zu bleiben, denn sie kann sich erinnern, wie es ihr nach dem Tod ihres Behüters ging. Alanna Mosvani hat kurz zuvor in den Zwei Flüssen ihren Behüter verloren und ließ sich deshalb dazu hinreißen, Rand ohne sein Einverständnis an sich zu binden. (Wie man in den Grenzlanden sagt (Kapitel)) Merana berichtet, dass Rand in Cairhien die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg empfangen und ihnen davon erzählt hat. Sie ist sicher, dass sein Misstrauen ihn davon abhalten wird, enger mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Seonid ist sicher, dass er sie gegeneinander ausspielen will. Masuri ist sicher, dass er das könnte, doch auch dass sie mehr über ihn wissen als Elaida. Während die Amyrlin der Weißen Burg ihn für einen Schafhirten hält, sind sie sich bewusst, dass er von Moiraine gut ausgebildet wurde. Merana fügt hinzu, dass sie vorgewarnt waren, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Alanna fragt, ob sie doch nicht alles verdorben hat und die anderen nicken zur Bestätigung. Alanna wird ruhiger und ist sicher, ihn für sich gewinnen zu können. Sie macht Vorschläge, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Merana bereut es, mit ihr zu nachsichtig gewesen zu sein und weist sie zurecht. Sie will Rand zuerst gefügig machen, und Verin fragt, wie sie das anfangen will. Merana zögert, denn sie weiß, dass Verin und Alanna dem Saal in Salidar nicht besonders viel Treue entgegenbringen. Da sie ihr ganzes Leben als Aes Sedai mit Verhandlungen verbracht hat, weiß sie, wie zerbrechlich und gefährlich solche Vorgänge sind. Da sie aber weiß, dass sie ihrem Gefühl in solchen Dingen vertrauen kann, beginnt sie ihren Plan zu erläutern, die Adligen von Andor mit einzubeziehen. * Der fünfte Vertrag von Falme war 46 Jahre lang der einzige wirkliche Fehlschlag von Merana Dyelin Taravin Dyelin und Kairen Stang sitzen allein in einem Raum. Dyelin erklärt fest, dass sie sich nur um Elayne sorgt. Sie weiß, dass sie sich gegenüber einer Aes Sedai besonders fest geben muss, wenn sie sich durchsetzen will. * Kairen: kühle blaue Augen Kairen erklärt lächelnd, dass die Tochter-Erbin den Thron trotz möglicher Widerstände einnehmen könnte. Dyelin will davon sprechen, was Rand sagt, doch Kairen wendet ein, dass Männer vieles versprechen, sie aber nicht lügen könne. Luan Norwelyn Luan sieht sich nervös um, ob sie auch wirklich nicht belauscht werden, bevor er Rafela Cindal zu verstehen gibt, dass er nicht unbedingt mit ihrem Vorschlag einverstanden ist. Sie fragt ihn, ob es nicht besser für Andor wäre, wenn Rand das Land verlässt. Ellorien Traemane Ellorien ist verstimmt, dass man sie im Bad besucht, doch ihr gegenüber steht eine Aes Sedai. Schließlich fragt sie, wer ihrer Meinung nach den Löwenthron sonst innehaben sollte. Doch Demira Eriff erklärt nur, dass das Rad webt wie es wünscht. Charaktere *Merana Ambrey *Min Farshaw *Seonid Traighan *Masuri Sokawa *Verin Mathwin *Alanna Mosvani *Dyelin Taravin *Kairen Stang *Luan Norwelyn *Rafela Cindal *Ellorien Traemane *Demira Eriff Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Elayne Trakand * Logain Ablar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Mazrim Taim * Owein * Baran * Teryl Wynter * Furen Alharra * Nynaeve al'Meara Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Graue Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Braune Ajah *Gesandtschaft aus Salidar Erwähnt * Amyrlin * Asha'man ** Soldat * Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***''Rosenkrone (Schenke)'' Erwähnt * Culains Jagdhund * Schwarze Burg Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Rosenkrone